Heirs of Durin
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Kili et Fili sont inséparables, vraiment. [DURINCEST homophobes passez votre chemin]
1. Prologue

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Heirs of Durin

**Prologue :**

Grand frère

**Disclamer :**

Tolkien nous te devons beaucoup... pardonne-nous de pervertir ton œuvre xD

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**ATTENTION ! DURINCEST ! Homophobes s'abstenir ça ne viendra pas tout de suite mais ça viendra dooonc … ne venez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !**

* * *

Thorin prenait son mal en patience, Fili jouait calmement sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon avait compris que quelque chose se tramait. Sa mère avait du mal à marcher ces derniers jours et lui avait dit que son petit frère -ou sa petite sœur, mais Dis restait persuadée que ce serait un garçon- voulait sortir à présent. Et maintenant elle était enfermée dans la chambre avec une de ses cousines et son oncle Thorin et lui avaient été relégués dans le couloir. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Fili regardait régulièrement à droite et à gauche, juché sur les genoux de son oncle, il attendait que son petit frère arrive. L'adulte souriait de le voir ainsi chercher, son neveu n'avait pas tout à fait compris que personne n'allait lui amener son frère par la main et le donner à sa mère contre bons soins, mais peu importait. Il caressa les épais cheveux blonds de l'enfant et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

Un cri retentit dans la chambre, le travail avait commencé. Fili sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à la porte, désemparé.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a maman ? »

« Viens par ici Fili, tout va bien se passer. »

« Mais... »

Il prit la main de son oncle et remonta sur ses genoux avec un air déconfit... Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal sa maman.

« Fili... tu te souviens ou était ton petit frère ces derniers mois ? »

« Dans le ventre de maman ... »

« Oui... et bien maintenant il faut qu'il sorte … Mais toi aussi tu es sorti du ventre de Dis, c'est impressionnant, c'est difficile... mais tout va bien se passer. »

Fili hocha la tête et trouva refuge contre la large poitrine de son oncle. Il n'aimait pas ça … il n'aimait pas ça du tout... Les minutes semblaient passer comme des heures. Thorin avait passé toute la journée à la forge et malgré son inquiétude et son impatience, il commençait à somnoler. Mais bientôt les soupirs et les cris de Dis laissèrent place à un vagissement sonore qui fit les firent sursauter tous les deux. Il se redressa, soulevant Fili et son cheval de bois, Il se précipita presque sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il puisse la toucher. Le visage avenant de Frigg lui sourit à pleines dents.

« Alors ? »

« Ils vont bien tous les deux. Votre sœur et votre neveu. »

« Il fait du bruit... » se plaignit Fili

« Oh il en fera encore dans les mois qui viennent. Venez, messire Fili, je crois qu'il y a des présentations à faire. »

Thorin laissa Frigg le soulager de son petit fardeau et déjà les pleurs s'étaient tu, le nouveau né tétait goulûment le sein de sa mère. Il prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, son regard grave posé sur elle.

« Il est venu vite »

« Fili avait peut-être laissé des indications... »

« Il est tout fripé... » commenta encore Fili avec une grimace.

« Tout comme vous l'étiez, jeune homme. » s'amusait Frigg qui nettoyait sommairement les linges.

« Regarde Oncle Thorin ! Il a ouvert les yeux ! »

Le Roi sous la Montagne tendit un doigt épais vers le tout petit être qui ne lâchait pas la mamelle nourricière, bien que fortement occupé, le bébé fit l'effort méritoire d'attraper ce gros appendice dans sa main minuscule. Il en demeura muet.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » s'enquit à nouveau Fili.

« Kili... Il s'appelle Kili... Et il va avoir besoin d'un grand frère exemplaire. »

Fili fit une grimace peu prometteuse... Il espérait que Kili ne resterait pas tout sale et tout fripé trop longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les adultes étaient tous aussi impatients de voir un bébé si c'était aussi moche à chaque fois. Mais alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de cette petite chose rose, le désormais nommé Kili tourna son regard bouffi vers lui et contracta son visage dans une tentative de sourire. Sa main quitta le doigt de son oncle et attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds avec un gazouillis heureux. Il rit et tenta délicatement de récupérer sa tresse... peine perdue. … Il était bien accroché... et s'était endormi.


	2. Le lion et le poisson

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Heirs of Durin

**Chapitre I:  
**Le lion et le poisson.

**Disclamer :**

Tolkien nous te devons beaucoup... pardonne-nous de pervertir ton œuvre xD

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**ATTENTION ! DURINCEST ! Homophobes s'abstenir ça ne viendra pas tout de suite mais ça viendra dooonc … ne venez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !**

* * *

Thorin avait passé l'hiver à creuser dans la roche une nouvelle pièce à la maison de Dis. L'habitat, large et haut, avait été entièrement taillé dans la roche brute de la montagne et Dis, dans un accès de colère et de frustration comme savent les faire les femmes enceintes... Avait décrété qu'elle avait besoin d'espace et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais élever deux enfants dans un « clapier à lapin ». Ils étaient tombés d'accord finalement, il fallait bien une nouvelle chambre pour le nouveau né. Ainsi la maison s'était agrandie et Dis avait commencé la décoration pendant son neuvième mois. Kili était né au début du mois d'avril, et comme pour répondre aux prières de Fili, sa peau s'était défroissée et avait pris une couleur rosée bien plus jolie.

Kili était un bébé facile, toujours souriant, toujours rieur. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, six mois plus tôt, il n'avait plus pleuré. Il braillait un peu pour attirer l'attention sur lui lorsqu'il avait faim ou qu'il avait besoin d'être changé, puis il retournait à ses gazouillis bienheureux. L'autre raison pour laquelle Kili ne pleurait jamais, c'était Fili. Car ce dernier prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et au moindre bruit suspect, ses yeux bleus se posaient sur le bébé.

Dis remerciait les ancêtres d'avoir un fils aussi dévoué mais la situation était assez étrange. Ses deux enfants semblaient en phase. Kili avait un sourire spécial lorsqu'il voyait son frère et c'était la seule personne dont il réclamait clairement les bras. Il se laissait manipuler par tous les visages connus, mais si son frère passait par là, il se mettait à gigoter et à piailler d'un air grognon jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne contre lui. Pour sa part, Fili anticipait mieux que sa mère tous les besoins de Kili. Elle massa sa poitrine douloureusement lourde et reprit son travail d'ornement.

- "Maman?"

- "Oui Fili?"

- " C'est l'heure de nourrir Kili... Il va avoir faim."

- " Il dort, laisse-le donc, il mangera quand il se réveillera." dit doucement sa mère.

- " Il est réveillé."

Dis émit un soupir, sa montée de lait la faisait donc souffrir à raison...

-" Ammène-le..."

Fili partit en courant, il se pencha sur le berceau où Kili était occupé à faire des bulles avec sa bave. Il tendit un doit et fit exploser une bulle sur le nez du petit, qui après une grimace outrée lui fit un beau sourire en tendant les bras. Aussitôt qu'il fut collé à son aîné, Kili attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds et se mit à la téter avec des bruits de succions secs.

"Il fait des bulles." rit le petit blond en caressant les boucles brunes qu'il avait sous la main.

" ah oui?" Dis découvrit son sein et Kili s'y agrippa avec enthousiasme mais sa petite main battait dans le vide derrière lui.

"Oui ! Et il aime pas qu'on lui éclate au nez !" Il tendit la main et mit un doigt dans la main battante de Kili qui émit un rire de contentement.

La porte sonna, Dis fit un signe de tête à son fils pour qu'il aille ouvrir, lâchant la main de son frère, Fili courut jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Thorin, manifestement épuisé, couvert de la poussière de la mine et de la suie de la forge. Il avait le visage rougi par les feux ronflants des cheminées. Il passa une main affectueuse dans la crinière blonde de son neveu.

"Bonne journée?" demanda Dis.

"... Demain nous sortons commercer dans les villages humains, la cargaison est prête."

"Viens t'asseoir, le dpiner ne va pas tarder à être prêt."

Thorin hocha la tête et alla tout de même faire un brin de toilette avant de venir s'avachir dans la grande chaise à bascule de bois, Fili sur ses genoux.

"Oncle Thorin! Kili fait des bulles!"

"Il va peut-être se transformer en poisson." répondit Thorin avec le plus grand sérieux.

L'idée figea l'enfant dans une expression hallucinée, avant de lui déclencher un éclat de rire qui manqua de le faire tomber par terre. La large main de son oncle le préserva de sa chute.

"J'vais être le premier nain grand frère d'un poisson!"

Dis leur adressa un sourire attendrit. Son frère, malgré ses airs bourrus et renfermés, était un homme patient et aimant. Il aimait profondément ses neveux, peut-être encore plus que s'ils avaient été ses fils. Les rares onces de sourire qu'elle lui avait vu depuis Erebor, c'était Fili qui les lui avait arrachés. Kili, du haut de ses six mois, n'arrivait pas encore à le toucher. Mais Dis ne se faisait pas de soucis. Thorin avait du mal avec les enfants en bas âges. Il ne s'était senti à l'aise avec Fili qu'une fois qu'il avait su marcher et babiller quelques mots, avant cela il s'était senti tellement gauche en s'occupant de lui qu'il avait pris le parti de ne pas s'investir plus que cela dans sa petite existence... Tout en gardant un oeil paternel et protecteur sur chacun de ses progrès. Il en serait de même avec Kili, elle le savait. Le petit avait déjà une personnalité marquée de spontanéité et de joie de vivre. Il aurait raison des barrières de son oncle.

Kili se détacha de son sein et commença à somnoler. Sa mère se leva et avec un regard de défi noué d'amusement, elle déposa son petit dernier sur les genoux du roi des nains. Ce dernier se raidit, lui adressa un regard noir, mais cala son petit fardeau dans le creux de son bras, de là, le tout petit perdit son poing minuscule dans l'épaisse broussaille de ses cheveux. Fili vint se blottir contre eux et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. L'odeur qui s'élevait de la cuisine était alléchante et Thorin n'aspirait plus qu'une seule chose, dîner et s'effondrer sur son lit.

En attendant il sortit un éclat de mithril brillant, gros comme une phalange, et un petit burin d'argent. Il commença à tailler le métal sous le regard admiratif de Fili. Un jour, ce petit ferait un nain exemplaire, Thorin en était persuadé. Il avait une véritable fascination pour le travail du métal, il essayait déjà de soulever la hache de son oncle -qui ne décollait pas du sol évidemment- et il coinçait ses cheveux entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure pour se faire une moustache. Un petit poisson argenté commençait à apparaître de ses petits à coups. Kili ne semblait pas dérangé par les légères secousses, il dormait profondément, le visage enfoui dans la fourrure, sa petite main se pliant et se dépliant dans sa crinière noire.

Lorsque Dis passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle sourit. Il était dommage que Thorin n'ait pas ses propres enfants, il était un bon père, même s'il s'en défendait farouchement. Une fois qu'on était habitué à son silence et à ses grognements d'ours mal léché, on pouvait apercevoir l'homme attentif et doux qu'il était. Son regard sombre se posa sur Kili avec un air contrit, manifestement il le gênait dans ses mouvements, mais il ne bougea pas l'enfant d'un pouce, trop inquiet de le voir se réveiller. Elle retourna à sa cuisine et soupira. Elle s'en voulait de souhaiter que son mari continue de vagabonder à travers le monde sans s'occuper de leur bonheur, mais elle était plus heureuse avec son frère pour l'aider que lorsqu'ils étaient "en famille". Elle n'était même pas certaine que Draïn connaisse n'était-ce que le prénom de ses enfants, et finalement c'était mieux comme ça. Un petit gémissement s'éleva dans le silence du salon et Thorin s'immobilisa soudain... Et Fili étouffa un fou-rire.

"C'est rien, Oncle Thorin! Il rêve!"

"... En voilà un qui parle en rêvant... on en a pas fini avec lui..."

Il regarda le petit poisson de mithril qu'il perça là où devait se trouver son oeil et où un trou était déjà presque formé. Il prit dans ses poches un cordon de cuir noir et passa le lacet dans le pendentif , puis autour du cou du bébé.

"Oncle Thorin ? Tu pourras m'en faire un aussi?" réclama Fili en battant des mains.

"Qu'est ce que tu voudrais?"

"Un Lion!"

Thorin hocha la tête et passa sa main affectueuse dans les cheveux blonds de Fili, ruinant les efforts de sa soeur pour coiffer sa progéniture. Oui... ce petit serait le digne héritier de son oncle.


	3. De l'ordre des choses

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Heirs of Durin

**Chapitre 2:**

De l'ordre des choses.

**Disclamer :**

Tolkien nous te devons beaucoup... pardonne-nous de pervertir ton œuvre xD

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**ATTENTION ! DURINCEST ! Homophobes s'abstenir ça ne viendra pas tout de suite mais ça viendra dooonc … ne venez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !**

* * *

Cinq printemps s'étaient écoulés et la vie dans les montagnes bleues suivait son cours normal … ou presque. Dis avait gardé le poids pris pendant sa grossesse, ce qui faisait d'elle l'une des naines les plus volumineuses de la montagne, mais pas la plus convoitée cependant, la présence de Thorin Oakenshiel, son frère, dissuadant quiconque lorgnait sa sœur ou prétendait pouvoir élever ses neveux à sa place. Car Droïn, son beau frère, avait été retrouvé mort dans un village humain. Sa mort ridicule avait été la raison principale des rires des montagnes bleues pendant des semaines, le beau frère du roi mort, étouffé dans son vomi sous une table de taverne... S'il n'avait pas été déjà mort, Thorin serait certainement allé le tuer lui même. Mais personne n'osait se moquer ni de lui ni de Dis. En fait l'avis général était surtout que Droïn aurait mieux fait de passer les dix dernières années à élever ses fils qu'à picoler dans le monde des hommes.

Les Garçons avaient grandi, Fili avait dix ans, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'au épaules et il les tressait sur le devant pour que leur volume de lui gâche pas sa visibilité. Il s'était étoffé plutôt qu'élancé, il avait les épaules larges pour son âge. Mais ce qui avait vraiment changé, c'était son caractère. Depuis que son frère, Kili, savait parler et marcher, l'aîné avait pris goût aux bêtises et aux facéties. Lui qui jusque là avait toujours été si sage avait à présent le diable au corps. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à l'énergie débordante et inépuisable de Kili. Car si son grand frère s'était mis à aimer les âneries, Kili lui, avec la moitié de son âge, en inventait plus que tous les enfants de la mine réunis. Le pire était sans doute que tout glissait sur lui. Il était terrorisé par les colères de son oncle, mais sitôt qu'elles étaient terminées, il se remettait en quête de l'action la plus stupide à effectuer. Il craignait les punitions mais l'idée qu'il allait être puni s'il faisait telle ou telle idiotie ne semblait lui venir qu'une fois l'idiotie accomplie.

Pour le moment, les bêtises étaient bienheureusement, pour les nerfs de Thorïn et de Dis, endiguées par Balïn qui leur faisait classe dans le salon. Kili était penché sur un parchemin, une plume à la main, une bouteille d'encre près de lui, et paraissait s'ennuyer profondément. Il traçait ses premières runes. Cinq ans plus tôt, Fili s'était livré à cet exercice avec un enthousiasme touchant, Balïn avait été fier de voir en lui un élève aussi appliqué. C'était bien le seul moment où on retrouvait le calme et le sérieux du blond. Quoi que sont frère fasse à côté de lui, il parvenait à rester concentré sur ses travaux. Il en allait autrement pour Kili... Balïn désespérait de le faire s'intéresser à quoi que ce fût qui n'avait pas lieu en dehors de cette pièce. Il allait devoir développer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour apprendre quelque chose à cet enfant.

Le petit brun lorgnait la porte de la pièce avec insistance, avait de ramener ses yeux noirs sur le parchemin et de tracer un trait fluide pour son jeune âge. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à reproduire les dessins dénués de sens que formaient l'alphabet runique. Il traînait la patte uniquement pour que Balïn ne s'occupe pas de son cas pendant quelques temps. Oh son tuteur n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien compris à quel genre de disciple il avait à faire. Si Fili rencontrait des difficultés sur plusieurs exercices, l'écriture entre autre avait tendance à être irrégulière lorsqu'il écrivait vite, ou bien la mémorisation qui pouvait se révéler laborieuse sur l'histoire Il était tellement rigoureux et assidu qu'il venait à bout de tous les petits problèmes de l'apprentissage. Il arrivait même, qu'il aille trouver son maître hors des heures de classe pour lui poser des questions ou lui montrer son travail. Kili en revanche, avait une excellente mémoire et retenait sans écouter vraiment bon nombre de choses. Il avait les doigts lestes et on voyait dès le début qu'il aurait une belle écriture. Mais il ne faisait aucun effort. Il préférait échapper aux leçons en se réfugiant dans son imagination, un peu trop fertile. En fait, le seul moment où il écoutait attentivement ce que racontait Balïn, c'était lorsqu'il racontait les histoires du passé, et rien ne le passionnait plus que les histoires d'anneaux magiques, de sorciers, de dragons et d'elfes. Les elfes particulièrement, retenaient son attention. A tel point que Thorïn avait fini par se fâcher contre lui. Déambulant dans la maison avec des branches dans les cheveux dans un simulacre de la couronne de Mirkwood, Il s'était fait attrapé par le col de sa tunique et soulevé de terre par un Roi sous la Montagne passablement outré.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? » avait grondé la voix caverneuse de son oncle alors que Dis essayait de ne pas sourire pour ne pas le décrédibiliser dans sa colère.

« Je fais l'ultime bataille des hommes et des elfes ! et je vais tuer Sauron ! » avait piaillé Kili, insensible au regard enflammé posé sur lui, tant son jeu lui plaisait.

« Et de tous les … personnages que tu as à jouer …. Tu choisis Thranduill ? » Il tentait manifestement de garder son calme pour ne pas lui administrer une gifle mais l'entreprise commençait à devenir difficile.

« Il a une chouette couronne ! » avait répondu Kili, le regard bas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le disputait. De Thranduill il n'avait retenu que les magnifiques illustrations et qu'il était du bon côté.

Thorïn avait soupiré gravement, avait reposé son neveu au sol, avait enlevé doucement les branches de ses cheveux entortillés et enleva les brindilles sur ses épaules d'un coup de sa main immense.

« Vas te coucher. » finit-il par dire. « J'arrive dans un instant. »

Il ne chercha pas à discuter. Kili alla, comme à son habitude, embrasser sa mère et son frère, puis fila dans sa chambre, confus. Il enleva sa tunique bleue, la plia et la posa sur la chaise, fit de même avec son pantalon et enfila son pyjama. Il se glissa sous la couette épaisse et attendit. Il savait qu'il avait dû faire une bêtise... Une vraie cette fois, une qui avait fait de la peine à son oncle. L'absence de fessée le lui confirmait, Thorïn ne l'envoyait jamais se coucher sans lui mettre une bonne claque sur les fesses lorsqu'il était fâché. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui parurent interminables, Fili entra dans sa chambre, vêtu de sa tenue de sommeil, Thorïn sur ses talons. Il n'avait plus l'air fâché, mais on devinait dans ses grands yeux clairs un trouble profond. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à raconter cette histoire aussi tôt. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et Fili vint s'installer sous les couvertures, l'air interrogateur, son petit frère venant automatiquement se lover contre lui.

« Tu vas nous disputer ? » demanda Kili alors que le silence s'éternisait.

« Non, Kili. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. »

Fili se cala confortablement dans les coussins, par habitude sa main se perdit dans les boucles noires de son frère. Ils comprirent tous les deux que cette histoire là serait spéciale.

« Je vous ai raconté que jadis, notre peuple vivait sous la montagne solitaire. »

« Oui ! Tu nous as dit que nous étions des milliers ! » entonna Kili d'un air joyeux, rassuré quant aux intentions de son oncle. « Et que la cité d'Erebor était la plus belle de toutes ! »

« Oh oui, Erebor était belle en ce temps là. Et les nains était le peuple le plus riche et le plus puissant qui existait en terre du milieu. Tous venaient rendre hommage à Thròr, votre arrière grand père. »

« Même le roi des elfes ? » Il ouvrit ses grands yeux enfantins.

« Même Thranduill de Vertbois, oui. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux s'incliner devant Thròr. »

« Ouah ! » Kili tenait son nouveau héros. Il s'installa dans les bras de son frère, attentif.

« Erebor était à son apogée, Dale à ses pieds, était toujours en fête. Les nains, les hommes et les elfes de Vertbois commerçaient sans heurts. Thròr était vieux mais il était encore en âge de se battre. Il portait une barbe énorme... » Il mima la taille de la barbe de son grand père, qui était, avouons le, fort volumineuse, ce qui fit rire les deux enfants. « … décorée de vagues d'émeraudes aussi longues et larges que des mains ! »

Il marqua une pose, laissant ses neveux s'émerveiller un instant.

« Un jour, Thraìn creusait dans une des plus profondes galeries sous le sommet. Son burin rencontra un accroc qu'il ne put dégager de la roche. Il cassa le granit et la roche volcanique autour et en sortit une pierre blanche et luisante comme de la nacre, avec des reflets d'un bleu pur et d'argent. C'était l'Arkenstone. Le cœur de la Montagne. »

« …. Ça a un cœur une montagne ? » S'écria Fili, impressionné. Puis se tournant vers son frère. « Et s'il y avait un cœur dans les Montagnes Bleues ? »

Thorïn sourit doucement et répondit avec patience.

« Il n'y a qu'une Arkenstone, le seul cœur de montagne que l'on connaisse. Et il fut trouvé par nos ancêtres au plus profond du gouffre d'Erebor, et il fut apporté à Thròr. Selon lui, et selon tous les nains qui vivaient dans les souterrains, le signe était évident : Les descendants de Thròr étaient Rois sous la Montagne de droit divin. La Montagne les avait choisis pour régner. »

« Mais alors où elle est l'Arkenstone ? » demanda Kili, exigeant.

« Elle fut taillée. Les plus grands orfèvres nains s'appliquèrent à lui donner une forme parfaite, et elle fut scellée dans le dossier du trône du roi, de sorte que tout le monde puisse la voir, et qu'elle couronne toujours la tête de celui dont elle avait élevé la lignée. Mais... » Les enfants retinrent leur souffle avec un sourire ravi, ils adoraient quand leur oncle se prenait au jeu de sa narration. « Mais Thròr aimait l'or, plus que de raison, et ses pouvoirs divinisés par l'Arkenstone lui permirent d'amasser le plus grand trésor de toute la terre du milieu ! »

« Il était comment le trésor, Oncle Thorïn ? » s'écria Fili, émerveillé.

« On aurait dit... » Il marqua une pause, il sembla réfléchir un instant, ses doigts caressant sa courte barbe noire. « Une montagne sous la montagne. »

Il laissa le temps aux deux petits de rivaliser de commentaires avant de prendre une inspiration, qui signalait que le récit allait reprendre, ils se turent d'un seul homme -ou d'un seul nain- pendus aux lèvres de Thorïn.

« Thròr adorait l'or. Il finit par ne plus penser qu'à cela. Il passait ses journées sans la salle du trésor à jouer avec des pièces, des coupes, des plats, des joyaux... Il en délaissait même l'Arkenstone, qui était pourtant plus précieuse que tout son trésor. Mais savez vous... quelle créature aime l'or plus que tous les autres êtres ? »

« Les dragons ! » rugit Kili avec un grand éclat de rire, alors que son frère Fili, qui avait souri, venait de comprendre ce qui allait se passer et déchantait doucement.

« Les dragons. » Confirma le roi. « Et en ces années là il n'y en avait qu'un qui était craint de tous. Smaug le doré. Appâté par l'amoncellement de richesses, Smaug vint en Erebor répandre la désolation. D'abord, la tempête se leva, le vent soulevé par ses ailes brisa les arbres et les tenants des drapeaux de la cité. »

Sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre, théâtral, Thorïn frappa sur les couvertures, faisant sursauter ses protégés. Kili se réfugia contre son frère. Dans le couloir, Dis écoutait également. Elle s'était adossée au mur et revivait intérieurement la détresse de ce jour maudit. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle aurait fait si ses fils étaient nés là bas... aurait-elle supporté de les voir partir combattre Smaug pour protéger Erebor comme elle avait eu le courage de laisser son frère prendre la tête des armées ? Elle en doutait fort.

« Ensuite l'air se mit à empester le souffre de son souffle ardent. Et sans qu'on puisse voir d'où il venait, son brasier s'abattit sur Dale aux pieds des montagnes, il brûla la ville par pure cruauté, car elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité ni d'aucune menace. Je pris les armes, je réunis tous les guerriers que je trouvai pour le défier, nous marchions sur le Dragon, tremblants de peur mais déterminés, si nous ne pouvions pas tuer le dragon, à donner à notre peuple le temps de partir. Mais nous ne fîmes ni l'un... ni l'autre... Car Smaug nous renversa comme des fétus de paille, brûlant, griffant, mordant tout ce qui lui barrait la route. Alors je vis Thròr s'emparer de l'Arkenstone... et partir avec dans la salle du trésor... Il fallait que nous partions, avec ou sans l'Arkenstone. J'ai couru... j'étais tellement paniqué que je me voyais à chaque pas arriver trop tard pour rattraper mon grand-père et trouver son cadavre que le dragon aurait déchiqueté... Mais je suis arrivé à temps... pour voir mon père tomber, fouetté par la queue du monstre, et laisser échapper l'Arkenstone. Je l'ai vue, comme au ralenti... rebondir sur les marches où volaient les pièces en tous sens... et disparaître sous les montagnes d'or amassé par mon aïeul. »

« Oh... » fit Kili, déçu... il s'attendait sûrement à ce que Thorïn sorte la pierre de sa poche pour la lui montrer.

« J'ai pris mon grand-père sous les bras et je l'ai traîné hors de la salle du trésor... Il ne voulait pas partir, je l'y ai forcé. Tout le monde fuyait les mines... nous ne pouvions plus rien faire... Mais il nous restait un espoir, nos amis les elfes. Peut-être nous porteraient-ils secours. Lorsque je suis enfin sorti au grand jour ils étaient là. Thranduill sur son élan nous regardait du haut des grands plateaux... Il m'a regardé l'appeler à l'aide... et il nous a tourné le dos avec toute son armée. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le brun était effaré, son héros leur avait tourné le dos.

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes dans un combat perdu d'avance. Ce que nous aurions pu comprendre... Mais ils ne sous ont pas aidé à fuir, ils ne nous ont pas aidé à survivre... Ils nous ont tout bonnement abandonnés à notre sort. »

Kili baissa les yeux, il avait honte à présent. Mais Thorïn vint s'asseoir près d'eux et caressa leurs deux têtes chevelues.

« Tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or, Kili. Une belle couronne ne fait pas un bon roi. Ni un bon allié. »

Il les embrassa tous les deux sur le front et les laissa là, un peu abattus, pour rejoindre sa sœur dans le couloir. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'adressa à lui à voix basse.

« Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre tout ce qu'implique cette histoire. »

« Un jour ce sera peut-être eux qui récupéreront notre royaume et qui y régneront... Tes fils sont des princes, Dis. Ils doivent apprendre à se comporter comme tel. Et cela implique qu'ils sachent d'où ils viennent et qui sont leurs amis. »

« Kili ne pensait pas à mal en se déguisant ainsi. »

« Kili ne pensera sûrement jamais à mal en faisant quoi que ce soit... Je suis las. Je vais me coucher. »

Ce soir là Kili et Fili dormirent l'un contre l'autre comme ils le faisaient souvent. Mais leur étreinte avait quelque chose de désespère. Ils ne dormirent pas bien les semaines suivantes et Kili rêva qu'un dragon était venu les chercher dans les montagnes bleues. Mais la vie reprit son cours normal. Et Kili ne se déguisa plus en elfe.


	4. Dependance

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Heirs of Durin

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dépendance

**Disclamer :**

Tolkien nous te devons beaucoup... pardonne-nous de pervertir ton œuvre xD

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**ATTENTION ! DURINCEST ! Homophobes s'abstenir ça ne viendra pas tout de suite mais ça viendra dooonc … ne venez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Prologue :  
**Kedralyn: et bien, c'est prometteur tout ça :D je commençais à désespérer du peu de fics sur le durincest, je suis nyappy que tu y contribues \o/ au plaisir de lire la suite!  
_Camus : Ahahah en fait c'est parce que je désespérais moi aussi que je me suis mise à l'écrire xD_

Cybelia: C'est trop chou ! J'adore ce début. Vivement la suite.  
_Camus : J'espère que la suite te plaira :D_

Aschen:Oh c'est mignon ! Je sens que Dis et Thorïn vont avoir du mal avec eux. Beaucoup de mal. Beauuuucoup de mal. La suite ?

_Camus : xD il vont en baver c'est sur !_

Raven Coffin :J'exige une suite! Non sans rire, le début me parais très prometteur! Du moins j'ai hâte de lire la suite, de plus les touches d'humour sont bien placées et bonnes. Merci pour ce p'tit moment de détente.  
_Camus : Et si j'ai pas envie ? XD ravie que ça te plaise._

Revan-Hikin: Hoooooooo My Gooooooooodd ! Mais c'est trooopp choupi ! C'est tellement... touchant de les imaginer tous les 3 comme ça, le calme avant le tempète, presque. Rentrer comme ça dans leur intimité c'est quelque chose de fascinant, je suivrais ta fic avec grande attention !

_Camus : merci beaucoup ! _

**Chapitre 1 :**

Kedralyn:Oooooh c'est tellement attendrissant...J'imagine tout à fait Thorin comme tu le décris: Bourru mais doux et patient. Ce chapitre était vraiment tout en douceur, j'ai adoré...Fili est tellement chou!  
_Camus : ^^ patient patient... XD ca dépend pourquoi ahah._

Cybelia:Trop chou cette scène. J'adore imaginer Thorin en tonton gâteau.  
_Camus : En lisant ta review j'ai eu une sale image de Thorin avec un tablier xD merci ça m'a bien fait rire xD_

Raven Coffin:qognkùn! Sgn ZOb: *respirerespire* Je fond, complètement, c'est beaucoup trop adorable! J'ai envie de sauter dans l'écran de mon ordi & de bouffer Fili (Oui je mange tout ce qui est mignon). J'ai ADORÉ "ses grognements d'ours mal léché" J'ai ris pendant au moins 5 minutes, franchement bien trouvé la comparaison! Enfin bref, merci énormément pour cet agréable moment de lecture!

Camus : Respire respire ! je veux pas être responsable d'accidents parmi les lecteurs XDDD. Et je te laisserai pas manger Fili... j'en ai besoin pour le reste de la fic xD Mais après je te le laisse promis ! Merci à toi ^^

Thorin-0akenshield: Hello! Je suis en train de sourire comme une nouille devant ce second chapitre. Moi qui suis folle de Thorïn, je le trouve trop mignon en l'imaginant avec Fili sur les genoux, en train de galérer pour faire le petit poisson. Je sais que c'est une fic Fili/Kili, et j'avoue que je suis pas trop fan, mais ya tellement peu de fics sur le Hobbit (même si ça tent à s'améliorer) que je lis tout. Donc j'aime beaucoup ta fiction et j'espère la lire longtemps, même si elle est classée M (tu m'en voudras pas si je saute certains passages ?).

_Camus : Non je ne t'en voudrais pas. Sache juste que mes scènes de lemons sont loin d'être très loin d'être vulgaires ou Hard. C'est classé M parce que comme ça je suis tranquille. En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à sourire comme une nouille xD_

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Aschen_ : Ah, bien. Y a des choses qui faut pas faire, petit Kili. Il ne se déguisa plus en elfe, mais je suis à peu près persuadée qu'il ne se déguisa pas à Thror non plus. Ni en mini-dragon. En fait, Kili est un surdoué ascendant cancre. M'étonne pas de lui, tiens. Fili, c'est le meilleur, de toutes façons. Après Thorïn. Cela dit, ils sont mignons, quand ils sont gosses... Tout est toujours plus mignon quand c'est petit. Faudrait pas grandir. Next ?

_Camus : surdoué non xDD mais il est comme moi, il a des facilités et il en profite pas pour les bonnes choses. En dragon c'est possible, du moment que c'est Fili déguisé en Thorïn qui gagne XDD. _

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Kili émergea doucement du sommeil. Il se refusa à ouvrir ses yeux, il était bien, il avait chaud, il se sentait en paix. C'était un sentiment étrange et rassurant qui ne lui venait calmer le cœur que lorsque son frère l'entourait entièrement. En inspirant, il fit venir à lui cette odeur connue et bienvenue, qu'était celle de Fili. Aucune place au monde n'était plus confortable que celle-ci, il en était certain. Roulé en boule, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, les jambes ramenées contre son ventre, son visage à moité enfoncé dans l'oreiller, un bras de son aîné sous le cou et l'autre autour de sa taille. Ses doigts avaient trouvé une mèche de cheveux blonds et s'étaient entortillés dedans durant la nuit. Oui, définitivement, c'était là que Kili se sentait le mieux.

Une main vient dégager les cheveux noirs tombés sur la figure de Kili. Fili était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et il regardait dormir son petit frère. Pour lui, les matins comme celui là était une bénédiction. Il dormait mieux lorsqu'il pouvait s'assurer que Kili passait une bonne nuit, d'une manière générale il n'allait bien que lorsque Kili était parfaitement heureux. Car au grand désespoir de Dis, cet lien improbable qui liait ses deux garçons ne s'était pas étiolé. Oh elle ne se plaignait pas que ses fils s'entendent bien et elle savait qu'ils étaient jeunes, ils auraient tout le temps de se rendre indépendants l'un de l'autre... mais cela la mettait parfois mal à l'aise.

Elle avait renoncé à les obliger à dormir chacun dans sa chambre, il était à présent rare qu'ils dorment seuls. Elle avait tenté cependant, de convaincre les deux enfants de se laisser de l'espace, mais elle s'était heurtée à un mur de protestation. Après quelques batailles elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait... Et Kili s'était mis à faire des cauchemars qu'elle n'arrivait à calmer. Elle avait beau le prendre dans les bras, le consoler, le bercer... le petit réclamait son frère et tant que ce dernier ne venait pas se coucher près de lui -car il ne dormait jamais lorsqu'il se déclenchait pareil événement- les larmes continuaient de couler. Elle contemplait, impuissante, son rôle de mère remis en doute, mais elle se refusait à baisser les bras. Thorïn ne se rendait pas compte de sa détresse. Il adorait ses neveux et aimait pouvoir s'occuper des deux à la fois, cela lui simplifiait la vie. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que cela la blessait que Kili préfère se réfugier derrière son frère plutôt que derrière sa mère et que Fili se montre aussi responsable et protecteur qu'elle l'était.

Kili ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra le sourire de son frangin. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi, mais il savait qu'en dehors de la couette il ferait froid. C'était l'hiver. Dans quelques mois il aurait six ans. Il neigeait sur les montagnes et le vent du nord s'engouffrait dans la montagne. Il étendit les jambes pour venir tout contre Fili et passer les bras autour de lui. Le câlin matinal, un rituel qui s'était mis en place au cours des mois. C'était le seul moment de la journée où Kili était parfaitement calme, et cela se traduisait par un besoin d'affection impérieux. Alors comme chaque matin, Fili lui colla le nez dans son épaule, passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra. Ils restèrent là sans bouger quelques minutes, où le cadet manqua de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Puis il se levèrent paresseusement, frissonnèrent, et s'empressèrent de mettre leur vêtements. Il était encore tôt, ils auraient le temps de déjeuner avant de prendre leurs classes avec Balïn. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cuisine, d'où s'élevaient de délicieuses odeurs. Ils avaient tous les deux hâte d'avoir fini leurs leçons, ils avaient des projets pour la journée. De GRANDS projets. Chacun d'un côté de la table, ils se regardaient par dessus leurs écuelles avec des yeux amusés.

C'était ces moments là où Dis avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter leur complicité, lorsqu'ils se disaient des choses sans parler. Elle savait qu'elle le faisait également avec Thorïn... Mais entre Kili et Fili c'était … plus complexe. Non contents de simplement se comprendre du regard, elle était convaincu qu'ils se parlaient... Elle secoua la tête, c'était impossible et de toute façon peu importait. Comme le lui disait si bien sa meilleure amie, Nerin, elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse que ses enfants ne passent pas leur temps à éclater en dispute. Nerin avait deux fils et une fille. Vabur, Kafur et Lefur étaient largement connus pour leur disputes légendaires dans la mine. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous trois en âge de manier les armes, leurs conflits en devenaient dangereux car ils étaient tous aussi butés que leur père et refusaient de se laisser écraser par l'un ou l'autre de leur fratrie. Les paris allaient bon train sur lequel des trois serait mort le premier.

Rassasiés, les enfants sautèrent à bas de leurs chaises, enfilèrent de lourds manteaux de cuir fourré et se rendirent chez Balïn non sans avoir embrassé leur mère. Ils s'installèrent et les leçons purent commencer. Kili, comme à son habitude, travaillait lentement en rêvassant tandis que Fili penchait sur des tables de calculs en lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre.

« Vous êtes dissipés aujourd'hui tous les deux.. on peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Non . » répondit effrontément Kili avec un sourire malicieux. Il se prit une taloche à l'arrière du crâne.

« Fili ? »

« Désolé m'sieur Balïn... On va se concentrer. »

« Racontez moi. »

Fili hésita un instant mais Kili secouait déjà la tête vigoureusement, les lèvres pincées comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir. Le blond baissa les yeux vers ses calculs, il s'était trompé. Il raya sa ligne et en commença une autre. Balïn passa derrière Kili qui avait griffonné grossièrement un dragon... Balïn se fit intérieurement la remarque que si Smaug avait été aussi obèse que ce dragon là, il n'aurait pas pu passer par la porte d'Erebor. Le Dragon du dessin avait un ventre aussi gros qu'un buveur de bière en championnat. Il réprima un sourire amusé et fit les gros yeux à Kili qui s'empressa de reprendre ses exercices d'écriture.

« Bon. Aller on change d'exercice. Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer tous seuls, nous allons faire un peu d'histoire. Vous n'aurez qu'à écouter. Fili, j'attends de toi que tu prennes des notes. »

« Oui monsieur Balïn. » Fili sortit un rouleau de parchemin couvert de runes.

« Où en étions nous resté ? »

« Beren et Luthien... »

« Bien. On dit dans le Lai de Leithian que Beren entra en trébuchant à Doriath, gris et courbé comme par des années de malheur, si grandes avaient été les souffrances de la route. Puis qu'un été où il parcourait les bois de Neldoreth, il rencontra Lúthien, la fille de Thingol et de Melian, un soir au lever de la lune, au moment où elle dansait sur l'herbe des prairies d'Esgalduin. Alors en un instant, il oublia ses souffrances et fut comme ensorcelé car Lúthien était la plus belle de tous les Enfants d'Ilúvatar. Sa robe était bleue comme un ciel sans nuages, ses yeux gris comme la lumière des étoiles, sa cape était semée de fleurs d'or et ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ombres du soir. Comme un rayon sur les feuilles d'un arbre, comme le murmure des eaux limpides, comme les astres loin des fumées du monde, telle était sa radieuse beauté, et son visage était tout de lumière.

Beren, fils de Barahir, Seigneur de la Première Maison des Edain, qui, cherchant à se mettre à l'abri des armées de Morgoth, avait réussi à franchir l'Anneau de Melian et à entrer en Doriath. Ne la connaissant pas et n'osant s'approcher, il l'appela Tinúviel, le Rossignol, la fille du crépuscule. Sous le charme, il en perdit toute voix.

Au printemps suivant, il l'entendit chanter, et, ce chant rompant le charme et chassant l'hiver, il l'appela: 'Tinúviel'. Elle le vit et en tomba amoureuse. Ils passèrent ensemble printemps et été.

Daeron, jaloux, les trahit, les dénonçant à Thingol qui, méprisant les Humains, ordonna à Lúthien de lui dire où se trouvait Beren. Elle ne céda que lorsque Thingol eût promis de ne pas le tuer, mais elle conduisit elle-même Beren devant le trône comme s'il était un invité.

Regrettant la promesse faite à Lúthien, Thingol, pour se débarasser de Beren, lui promit la main de sa fille s'il rapportait un des Silmarils de la couronne de Morgoth. Beren se mit en route et, de ce jour, Lúthien ne chanta plus dans le Royaume de Doriath.

Lorsque Beren fut capturé par Sauron, Lúthien, apprenant ce qui s'était passé, demanda à Daeron de l'aide pour aller à son secours. Daeron la dénonça à Thingol qui, pour la protéger, l'enferma dans une maison contruite dans les branches d'Hírilorn, le plus grand des arbres de la forêt de Neldoreth. Lúthien s'en échappa: De ses cheveux, elle tissa une robe noire et une corde ayant tous deux le pouvoir de plonger quiconque les touchait dans un profond sommeil.

Elle n'alla pas bien loin: Rencontrant Celegorm et Curufin, fils de Fëanor, qui dirigeaient alors la cité de Nargothrond, elle fut faite prisonnière, Celegorm ayant l'intention d'obliger Thingol à lui donner sa main. Elle s'échappa avec la complicité d'Huan, le grand chien chef de la meute de Celegorm, qui lui avait été donné à Valinor par Oromë.

Huan l'emmena jusque Tol-in-Gaurhoth où Beren était enfermé. Il battit Sauron et Lúthien l'obligea à lui remettre le contrôle de la forteresse, qu'elle abattit, libérant Beren.

Suite à ces événements, Celegorm et Curufin furent chassés de Nargothrond. En cours de route, ils croisèrent Beren et Lúthien et les attaquèrent. Mais ils furent battus grâce à l'aide de Huan qui quitta définitivement le service de Celegorm. Beren prit à Curufin ses armes, son armure, son cheval et Angrist un poignard forgé par Telchar de Nogrod. Au moment où ils partaient, Curufin prit l'arc de Celegorm et visa Lúthien. La première flèche fut attrapée par Huan et la deuxième frappa Beren au cœur. Lúthien le soigna et réussit à le guérir.

Beren, pour la protéger, la laissa à la garde de Huan et se mit en route seul pour Angband, mais il fut rattrapé par Lúthien et Huan qui, passant par Tol-in-Gaurhoth, en avaient profité pour emporter les dépouilles de Draugluin et de Thunringwethil. Et c'est couverts de ces dépouilles que Beren et Lúthien arrivèrent à Angband.

Là, ils furent arrêtés par Carcharoth qui avait appris depuis longtemps la mort de Draugluin. Lúthien lui ordonna de s'endormir, et il s'effondra.  
Devant le trône de Morgoth, sa véritable identité fut dévoilé. Et Morgoth la désira! Et il fut pris au piège de sa propre malice. Lúthien dansa et chanta pour lui et son chant avait une beauté et un pouvoir si grand que tous ne pouvaient faire autrement que l'écouter. Et, grâce à sa robe enchantée, elle endormit Morgoth et tous ceux qui se tenaient là.  
Elle réveilla Beren qui prit un des Silmarils, mais lorsqu'il voulut en prendre un autre, son poignard, Angrist, se brisa, manquant réveiller Morgoth. Ils s'enfuirent, mais Carcharoth s'était réveillé et, attaquant Beren, il lui trancha la main qui tenait le Silmaril, les avalant tous deux. La douleur causée par le joyaux mit Carcharoth en fuite.  
Mais les crocs de Carcharoth étaient empoisonnés et les armées de Morgoth se réveillaient. C'est alors que, prévenus par Huan, Thorondor, le Roi des Aigles, et ses aides vinrent à leur secours et les emmenèrent aux frontières de Doriath.  
Pendant des jours, Lúthien soigna la blessure de Beren et, quand tout espoir semblait perdu, il s'éveilla.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à ce qu'une personne aussi noble que Lúthien doive vivre dans les bois, sans maison, sans honneurs, Beren décida de la ramener auprès de son père qui, voyant les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés, accorda la main de Lúthien à Beren.

Carcharoth, grâce au Silmaril, réussit à pénétrer l'Anneau de Melian. Une battue fut organisée, à laquelle participa Beren. Carcharoth lui sauta dessus et le mordit à la poitrine avant d'être tué et de tuer Huan. Beren fut amené auprès de Lúthien qui lui demanda de l'attendre au-delà de la Mer Occidentale.

Beren mourut. Et Lúthien le suivit. Et ils se retrouvèrent dans les cavernes de Mandos. Là, Lúthien s'agenouilla devant Mandos et chanta pour lui "le plus beau chant que des mots aient jamais tissés, le plus triste que le monde entendra jamais. Impérissable, inchangé, c'est lui qu'on chante encore à Valinor sans que le reste du monde puisse l'entendre et les Valar pleurent en l'écoutant. Car Lúthien allia deux thèmes dans son chant, la tristesse des Eldar et la souffrance des Humains, les deux races qu'Ilúvatar créa pour qu'elles vivent sur Arda, ce Royaume de la Terre au milieu des étoiles. A genoux devant Mandos, ses larmes coulaient sur les pieds du Valar comme la pluie sur des pierres, et lui qui jamais n'avait connu la pitié ni depuis ne l'a connue, fut ému par son chant. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle de classe. Kili se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement partagé sur le jugement à porter sur cette histoire.

« Et bien … vous avez perdu votre langue ? »

« Pourquoi Beren a fait tout ça ? » demanda prudemment Kili.

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Et bien... » Il se tourna vers Fili pour chercher du soutient vers son frère mais celui ci ne semblait pas perturbé par la tournure de l'histoire. « S'il avait refusé d'aller chercher les Silmarils … Il n'aurait pas tant souffert... »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'était la condition à son amour avec Lúthien. »

« Mais il a subit tout ça juste pour une fille ! » L'enfant semblait scandalisé. « Il aurait pu en trouver une autre avec un père qui ne l'aurait pas obligé à faire n'importe quoi tout ça pour épouser sa fille. »

« Il était amoureux, Kili. » fit Balin avec un sourire amusé et beaucoup de patience.

« Et alors ? »

Balin aurait pu s'agacer de ses questions si elles n'avaient pas été aussi sincères. Il rit intérieurement en imaginant que la suite de ses questions -les abeilles et les fleurs- tomberaient probablement sur Thorin, mais pour le moment il pouvait encore répondre à ses interrogations sans empiéter sur le rôle du « père ».

« Et alors, lorsqu'on tombe amoureux, on ne vit plus que pour voir la personne concernée par nos sentiments. On veut être près d'elle, la voir, la sentir, la toucher. Et cela malgré toute logique. Les êtres vivants, qu'ils soient Nains, Hommes, Elfes ou animaux, sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas être séparé de leur amour. Car lorsque le cœur est amoureux, il se déchire par la distance qu'elle soit physique ou morale. Et les Silmarils étaient une distance entre Beren et Lúthien. »

« … Alors Beren aurait eut encore plus mal s'il s'était éloigné de Lúthien... » Conclut Kili, pensif.

« C'est cela, Kili. Mais l'histoire de Beren et Luthien est tragique, la plupart du temps, l'amour rend simplement heureux.»

Le petit se plongea dans une intense réflexion et reprit machinalement ses exercices d'écriture. Etre amoureux pouvait être une chose à la fois merveilleuse et effrayante. Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison en silence lorsque la matinée fut finie. Fili regarda son petit frère fixer ses chaussures avec une expression d'intense concentration. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rire. Apparemment le concept de l'amour lui posait réellement problème. Ils passèrent le pas de la porte de la maison. Une fois à table, Thorïn et Dis finirent par se poser des questions. Mais Kili finit par se mettre à manger avec enthousiasme.

« Alors vos classes ? » interrogea Thorïn.

« Maître Balïn nous a raconté l'histoire de Beren et Luthien. » dit Fili, un ricanement caché dans la voix.

« Oh et alors ? »

« Ben ça a constipé le cerveau de Kili pendant deux bonnes heures. Ca va mieux la digestion d'informations Kili ? »

« Oui ! J'ai compris ce que ça veut dire être amoureux. » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Fais nous part de tes conclusions, mon chéri. » réclama Dis, un sourire attendri sur le visage.

« Je suis amoureux de Fili ! »

Thorïn manqua de s'étouffer en buvant. Fili marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire. Dis se mit le visage dans les mains... Il n'y avait que son cadet pour tirer des résultats pareils...

« Ben quoi ?»

« Mon chéri, on ne peut pas être amoureux de son frère. Ce n'est pas possible entre gens d'une même famille. Et puis le plus souvent, les garçons tombent amoureux des filles, et les filles des garçons. »

« Oui mais moi je suis amoureux de Fili. »

Il prit un air boudeur, rageur de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il planta sa fourchette dans sa viande et mâchonna lentement, contrarié, tandis que Dis tapait dans le dos de son frère pour l'aider à passer le choc. Fili lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Son petit frère était adorable. Un peu étrange... mais adorable.


End file.
